


Stolen Souls

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Stolen Souls [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: AA enters at ch 6!, AA: JfAish era, Gen, It starts w/ TMSFE but P5 and AA will be coming soon!, Lmao it’s wack just check it out, Major Character Death but also they don’t die, P5 enters at ch 2, P5: Post-Canon, TMSFE enters at the Prologue, TMSFE: Post-Canon, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Ren Amamiya, Itsuki Aoi, and Phoenix Wright. Three people that are completely different are forced to work together to save the people that they hold dear.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Kurusu Akira, Aoi Itsuki & Persona 5 Protagonist, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright & Aoi Itsuki, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright & Persona 5 Protagonist, Oribe Tsubasa & Caeda
Series: Stolen Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990807
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Is this immensely Self-Indulgent? Yes. Do I care? No.

“I’ll see you later, Aya!” Tsubasa said, bolting out the door. 

“Alright! Be safe!” Ayaha yelled back. 

“Gotta head to the sleepover…! I’m late!” She muttered to herself. 

She bolted through the streets to Touma’s house. 

And then Tsubasa stopped dead in her tracks. 

“...Caeda? Can you hear me?” Tsubasa asked. 

_“Hm? Yes, I can.”_ Caeda replied. 

“Good. I wanted to make sure you’re still there.” She said, breathing heavily. “Even though you’re in Archanea, I can still use you…”

_“Yes, you can, don’t worry… Tsubasa, behind you!”_

Tsubasa summoned her spear and blocked a slash. 

“Hngh…! Caeda, thanks!”

_“Tsubasa, they’re dangerous… I can sense something within them… they’re a Persona user!”_

“Agh! Excalibur!” Tsubasa yelled, and a blast of wind knocked her assailant back. 

_“Weak to wind! And they’re a Persona user, they’ve been knocked down! Tsubasa, run! You can’t take them on your own!”_

Tsubasa de-manifested her spear and started running, bolting to the familiar house she’d gone to so many times in her life. 

_“Watch out!”_ Caeda yelled, and a hand touched the exposed skin on Tsubasa’s shoulder. 

“G-Gah! I…. u…” and Tsubasa lets out a blood-curdling scream. 

_“Tsubasa!”_

And then a separation. Tsubasa collapses to the ground, eyes still open.

The mysterious assailant removes their hand from Tsubasa’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Caeda.” Their voice spoke. 

_“Rrgh! I won’t obey you!”_

“Oh, you will.”

_“Wake her up!”_

“Ha, she won’t wake up unless you return to her. Tsubasa-chan’s a vegetable now.”

_“Then let me-!”_

“No, Caeda. I’m your master now, and you will listen to me.”

_“Agh!”_

“Your personality irritates me. Just stay quiet.” 

_“Nngh…!”_

...And Caeda falls silent, her voice and heart stolen.

“There we go. Hm… wind, fire, healing, and lances. Interesting.” 

And the thief vanishes into the night, leaving Tsubasa’s body on the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ayaha walked into the office in the morning. 

“Hey! How was the sleepover?” She asked Itsuki and Touma. 

“Eh, it was fine, but where was Tsubasa? Did she get sick?” Touma said from the couch. 

“W-Wait, she wasn’t with you?” 

“No.” Itsuki said, his eyes widening. “Was she not with you?!”

“No! She left to go to Touma’s and then I just assumed she got there!”

“I’m 100% sure she wasn’t there. Did something happen to her on the way over?!” Touma yelled, leaping out of his seat. 

“I-I hope not…!” Ayaha said, immediately losing control of her emotions. 

Maiko looked up. “This doesn’t sound good. I don’t suppose Cain, Draug, or Navarre can ask Caeda?” 

“I’ll try!” 

Touma’s face flew from concern... to pure, unbridled, rage 

“...Caeda said they were attacked… and then she fell unconscious.”

“W-What?! Is she okay?!” Itsuki yelled out, his eyes flashing anxiously. 

“Caeda said something about Tsubasa being left on the street…”

“We… we’ve gotta find her!” Ayaha yelled. 

The door to the office slid open, and someone bolted through. 

“Oh, you’re here!” Ren said, holding an unconscious Tsubasa in his arms. 

“Agh! Who did this to her?!” Ellie said, drawing her bow. 

Tsubasa’s eyes were glassy. 

“I don’t know! All I know is that I found her like this on the street on my way to Ryuji’s!” Ren yelled back. “I’ve tried every item and healing spell I can think of, nothing’s working!” 

“Rrgh…! Maybe Futaba will be able to figure out what happened to her?” Kiria said, desperately trying to stay calm. 

“That’s a good idea, I’ll call her!” Ren pulled his phone out and dialed her. “‘Taba, I need you at the office now! ...It’s an emergency! Tsubasa’s been attacked and we can’t figure out what happened to her! …Alright, yeah, I’ll see you here!”

“Tch. How did they even get her? She’s a Mirage Master.” Yashiro said. “She should have been able to fight off a normal person easily.”

“Well, maybe they weren’t normal…” Ren said 

“Are you suggesting that Tsubasa was attacked by another Mirage Master, or a Persona User?” Itsuki said. 

“I am. There were some scorch marks where I found Tsubasa.” 

“That sounds like it could have been someone similar to us…” Kiria muttered. “That’s bad. If they were able to take Tsubasa out, then the rest of us may have a major problem on our hands.”

Futaba then burst through the door of the office. 

“Huff… Dad drove me over! Lemme see her!” She yelled. 

Everyone quickly got out of her way, and Futaba started analyzing her. 

“...What…? These readings make no sense!”

“Futaba? What makes no sense?” Ren questioned. 

“It’s like she’s just asleep… but we can’t wake her up. But that’s not even the craziest part! I’m not detecting Caeda!”

“What do you mean you’re ‘not detecting’ Caeda?!” 

“Exactly what it sounds like! It’s like she’s gone! A-And aren’t Mirages completely intertwined with their users?! That could be what happened to her!”

“Futaba, slow down, explain!” Itsuki said, frowning. 

“I-I don’t know if this is even possible… but it’s like she’s been… how do I say it…? It’s like she’s been forcibly separated from Caeda! And since they were so deeply connected, it seems like it’s destroyed her! Whoever did this to her is strong… and I don’t know what happened to Caeda…”

Ren’s eyes widened. 

“So… they’re like a Persona thief?” 

“Seems like it. Wait, that’s it! Whoever did this must have stolen Caeda for themself!” 

“So… what does that mean?” Mamori said. “Does that mean Tsubasa-nee won’t wake up?!”

“I don’t know… but I don’t think she will. Not unless we can get Caeda back.”

“But how do we do that…?” Ren asked. “She would need a place to stay… if I were able to get her back, I may be able to keep her safe using my power of the Wildcard until I get back to Tsubasa.”

“Ren, you’re not doing this alone. Not until we get more information.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I’ll call the thieves, and until further notice, no one goes anywhere alone! You got that?!” 

The Fortuna Crew nodded. 

The thieves burst in one by one, and each one was filled in. 

“Alright, I think the best course of action is to stay in pairs. If one of them gets caught the other can try to run off and get help, and in pairs it’s harder to defeat one of us.” Ren said, placing his hand on the table. 

“That seems like the best course of action.” Itsuki said, tilting his head slightly. 

“...Wait, has anyone seen Sumi?” Ren asked. “She’s… gone…” 

“I’ll try to contact her!” Futaba yelled out. 

And Futaba concentrates, trying to detect the presence of Cendrillon.

“Nngh… she must be out of range. I’ll text her.” 

Futaba: Sumi?

Futaba: Get over here! It’s important!

Sumire: I’m being chased!

Futaba: ...Shit. 

“Whoever they are, They’re after Sumi!” Futaba yelled. 

Ren bolted out the door immediately. 

Futaba keeps her eyes on the map, looking for Sumire’s icon, and keeping her eye on Ren’s. 

“There it is! Violet’s icon is on the map! Violet, Joker, come in!”

“This is Joker!”

“Violet here!”

“Joker, make a left! You should run into Violet!”

“Got it, Oracle!” 

“Joker, I see you!” 

“I’ve got Violet! We’re running!” 

“Get over here!”

“Violet, I’ll hold em off! Run!” 

“I’m not leaving you!”

“Violet, that’s an order! Go, now!”

“...Be safe, Joker!” 

Violet’s icon bolts across Futaba’s map, and she quickly enters the office. 

“Sumire! Are you alright?!” Ann yells. 

“I’m fine! Ren, what about him?!”

“He’s got them on the ropes! …Agh, Joker, what just happened?!” 

“T-The thief! You were right, they have Caeda! And she’s not responding to my calls!”

“No… no no no! This is bad! Joker, if they get Arsene-!”

“I know! Panta Rhei!” 

“Knocked down! Get out of there!”

“I will!”

Joker’s icon bolts across the screen… and then a second icon approaches. 

“Joker!”

Ren lets out a bloodcurdling scream, but he pulls his arm away from the thief. 

“Who are you?!”

“...You can call me Sky.” The thief replies. “Adios!” And they grapple away. 

“Rrgh… they got away.”

“What happened?! Are you okay?!

“I’m fine! A-Apparently my wildcard abilities give me some sort of resistance!”

“Shit, that’s great!” 

“If I keep Arsene buried… then I may be able to keep myself safe.”

“Alright. Get back here, fast!”

And Ren bolts back to the office as fast as his legs can carry him. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, I know what this ‘Sky’ does.” Ren says, as he collapses onto the couch. 

“What do they do?” Itsuki asked. “I don’t want to pressure you, but…”

“Sky… Sky finds a piece of exposed skin and touches it, and then out of nowhere it’s like a burning sensation. You feel like you’re on fire… but it’s also cold? And then they snatch the persona, and sever the link from you. Apparently, if I keep Arsene buried, I can probably stay safe.”

“That’s good!”

“And that’s why I’m going after them.”

“Wait, what?!” 

Everyone looked over incredulously. 

“Renren, you’re not going alone!” Ryuji said. “Come on, you at least need to take your Charge Commander!”

“No! I can keep myself safe, you guys don’t have that immunity!”

“Hm. I do.” Goro said. 

“You have two unique personas. If anything, you’re the one at most risk, idiot!” 

“Rrgh! I can take care of myself, Ren!”

“It doesn’t matter right now, Goro! You all need to stay safe! Everyone should be going out in pairs at the least, and-!”

“Ren. Calm down. We need more info.” Makoto spoke up. “Goro, was there a ‘Sky’ in Shido’s group?”

“...No ‘Sky’... but it may be Sora.”

“Sora?”

“She was a maniac. She craved power and she followed Shido to get it. She was a notorious Identity Thief…” Goro’s eyes widened. “Wait, shit, that’s where this power started. She’s literally stealing identities.” 

“Oh my god. No wonder.” Ren said, his head in his hands. “How much more can you tell me about Sora?”

“I didn’t know much about her. Sora was secretive about herself. I tried to bond with her so many goddamn times to find a weakness in case she ever turned on me… but she never let up. She was an expert chess player, however.”

“You’ll probably need to fight her.” Haru said. “And if you do… give her a nice big slash from me.” 

“That’s great. I’m the only one with a natural resistance. I’ll be back, alright? Oracle, if you see me in range, try to check in with me. Otherwise, texts and calls should still work.” Ren muttered. 

Futaba’s eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t you dare die! I won’t be able to go out without my Key Item!” She yelled. 

“You’ve been making progress, ‘Taba.”

“...yeah… but not enough…”

“Don’t worry. We can go out and buy that new game you want when I get back, okay?”

“You’d better keep that promise!”

Goro looked up. 

“Joker? If you die, I’m learning necromancy, reviving you, and killing you again myself.”

“...Yeah, I definitely won’t die.” 

“Alright, be safe, Renren!” Ryuji said. 

“I can’t abandon my Charge Commander, now can I?” 

Sumire frowned. 

“Ren…”

“I’ll be fine, Sumi.” 

“Alright, idiot, don’t you dare die, okay?” Ann said, lightly punching him in the arm. 

“Haha, don’t worry.”

Makoto and Haru’s eyes turned steely. 

“If anyone dares to hurt our little brother…”

“...They’re going to regret being born.” 

“Thanks, you two.”

“Ren, you are our leader. Please, do not die, for the team.” Yusuke spoke. 

“Welp. That’s another reason not to die. You’d probably starve.”

After all the goodbyes were over and done with, Ren bolted out to find this mysterious Sora.

The team broke for the night, Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, and Ryuji heading to the train together. Sojiro agreed to let them stay for the night. 

Ann’s hand fiddled with the end of her whip, while Ryuji’s hand was on his pipe. Yusuke was trying to sketch, but his hand fell to his side, where his sword was resting. Futaba was glancing at the screens surrounding her, glancing for the icon that she had assigned Sora. 

They walked off the train, in a state of immensely high alert. 

Futaba’s screens flashed red. 

“She’s here!” 

Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke fell into a defensive formation around Futaba.

“We know you’re here… Sora! Come out!” Ryuji yelled. 

“Hm. So, you’ve found me out. I should have known that traitor would have betrayed me too.”

“Do you mean Goro? He's trying to atone and grow!” Ann yelled. 

“He was much more fun when he was acting all pleasant.” And Sora revealed herself from the shadows. 

Her eyes were a brilliant blue, and her black hair was braided neatly. A dark blue and black mask and suit with star and cloud patterns adorned her body. 

...and then she pulled off the mask. 

“Sora. And my face will be the last thing you see!” She said, before summoning Tsubasa’s spear and screaming “Excalibur!”

Ann took the hit, before yelling “Agidyne!” 

Sora vanished before the flames could touch her, and then quickly re-appeared in front of Ryuji.

“Agh!” Ryuji yelled, blocking a hit. 

...Which left Futaba open.

“A-Agh!” Futaba said, trying to get away. “Necronomicon!” Her persona began lifting her up… but it wasn’t fast enough. 

“I am thou, thou art I.” Sora said, mockingly. 

Futaba screamed at the top of her lungs… and then fell deathly silent. Necronomicon severed. Futaba fell to the ground, eyes glazed over. The worst part? She didn’t even scream as she fell. 

“Futaba! Wake her up!” Ryuji cried, throwing a hit. 

Sora sighed, and dodged easily. 

“Come on, you’re not a challenge.” And she grabbed Ryuji’s wrist. 

“No!” Ann yelled, as a scream left Ryuji’s lips and he collapsed to the ground. 

“I was born to fly, and you were born to fall.” She said, simply. “I’m you now. And guess who’s going to report your murders? Oh, it’s going to be your little miss Wings. And she’s going to accuse the Lordling.” Sora said, pointing to Tsubasa’s body behind her. “Ha, how ironic.” 

“How… how dare you?!” Ann yells, and she and Yusuke attack in tandem. 

“You’re not going to get away with this! Our leader will stop you!” Yusuke says. 

“Ha, sure.” And she cups Ann’s face. 

Ann screams, and she falls to the ground. 

Yusuke quickly suffers the same fate. 

Sora’s face changes into Tsubasa’s. 

“AAAAAAAAAA! Itsuki, why did you-?! No… no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” And she pretends to collapse. 

Sora sneaks into the crowd as herself, leaving Tsubasa’s body behind. 

“Itsuki…? Aoi? The president of Fortuna Entertainment?! He’s the one that killed all of them?! The police have gotta catch him!” She said in a stage whisper. 

...and that threw the crowd into a frenzy.

Sora slipped away, unnoticed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ren checked his phone to see an arrest warrant out for Itsuki. A text was sent out quickly. 

Ren: RUN. LEBLANC. SOJIRO WILL PROTECT YOU. TRY TO PRETEND YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE OR SOMETHING. 

Itsuki: Way ahead of you. 

Ren: Don’t get caught! I need way more than three days to catch her!

Itsuki: You’re acting like I’m keen to go to jail when I need to be out so we can try to coordinate.

Ren: You’ve been arrested twice already. 

Itsuki: Fair. 

Itsuki: Did you see that they’re calling me a serial killer?

Ren: Wait, what?! Who else got caught?!

Itsuki: …Futaba, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke. 

Ren: No! How could this happen?!

Itsuki: The stakes are getting higher every day. She’s dangerous. 

Itsuki: Shit, cops are here. See you later!

Ren: Good luck!

Ren pocketed his phone and started running. 

“Sora… how dare you.” He muttered. “Framing Itsuki for your crimes, and hurting my family?!”

Touma, Makoto, and Ellie ran quickly past Ren. 

“Whoa! What the hell?!”

“Sora! Long black hair, blue and black mask and outfit!” Ellie yelled back. 

“She’s here?!” 

“Yes!” Makoto yelled, summoning Johanna. 

“I’ll hold her off! Run!” 

“Good luck! Ellie, get on!” Touma said, summoning Cain. 

“Ah, there you are.” Sora said, approaching from the shadows. “You can put the knife down, I won’t hurt you just yet.” 

“Wh…?!”

“I want you to be there when I kill all your friends... and your last remaining friend dies in a cell, also by my hand.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I want power. Didn’t the traitor tell you that much, at least? With all your Mirages and Personas, I’ll become just that much stronger. Watch me catch them. They think they’re safe because they’re fast? Well, they’re forgetting… I have my first victim’s Rocket Pegasus.”

“I won’t let you-!”

“It’s too late. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Hero, the President, and the Angel. All of them will die by my hand in a few minutes.” 

Ren attempts to stab her, to end this… and she puts up a Tetrakarn. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention. The little knight, the odd-eyed swordmaster, and the green-haired mage are already dead.” She smirked. 

“Y-You monster!” 

“It was so fun, though. After I killed the little knight, the other two tried not to offer me the pleasure of a scream. I guess what they say is true, there’s nothing stronger than an instinct to protect. All I saw was pure rage in their eyes… but they eventually broke. Those are always the most rewarding.”

“Rrgh!” Ren tried to strike again, only for it to be reflected.

Sora clicked her tongue. 

“Not yet, my dear trickster.” 

And she mounted Tsubasa’s Pegasus and chased after the three. Ren tried to catch up, but he heard two screams go up one after the other. Cries of “Run!” were followed by footsteps in the forest… and a third scream went up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh. Two chapters to make up for the last one being a bit short. (EDIT: Someone messaged me asking to put a Major Character Death warning on this fic so that’s why it was changed)

_This has already taken too long. Where are the rest of those thieves? The traitor, Cinderella, the axe girl, and the cat._

Four more remained, and of course they’re together. 

“Did you all hear that?!” Sumire yelled out. 

“Yes… Mako-chan… and I think Touma and Ellie…” Haru said, gripping her axe tightly. 

“I think Kiria, Yashiro, and Mamori are still up...” Goro muttered. “At least, they checked in last time.” 

A text from Ren. 

Ren: You four, me, and Itsuki are the last ones standing.

Goro: Kiria, Yashiro, and Mamori?

Ren: Caught. Sora has a black braid, and a blue and black mask and outfit. 

Goro: Understood. 

“Never mind that…” Goro muttered. “It’s just us, Ren, and Itsuki. 

“Hngh…” Sumire said. “It’s just a few of us left… how could she have taken out almost all of us?!” 

Morgana finally spoke up. 

“I don’t know, Sumire. This isn’t working… She has to be wicked strong.” 

“I’m nervous…” Haru whispered. “They took out Mako-chan and Ryuji. That’s no easy feat.” 

“She gets stronger with every identity stolen.” Goro shook his head while speaking. 

Morgana’s ears twitched. 

“Everyone ready! She’s here!” 

Weapons were grabbed. 

“Hmph. This’ll be the easiest.” A voice said. 

Sora dropped from a tree, removing her mask. 

“We won’t let you take us out!”

“Ha, it’ll be too easy. Hm, maybe I’ll do this! Goemon, strike!” She yelled, and shot an ice attack at Goro. 

“That’s a bitch move, and you know it!” He said. “Using my boyfriend’s persona against me?!” 

“Oh, traitor, that’s not all I’m capable of.” Sora said. “Full speed, Johanna!” And a nuclear attack knocked Haru down. 

Haru fought to get up, but before she could, Sora’s hand found its way onto her forehead. One more scream, and Milady’s stolen. 

A slash is parried, and out come Loki and Robin Hood. 

Another attack is able to hit, but it leaves Sumire exposed. Cendrillon is taken. 

And then lastly Zorro. 

_Fucking finally…_

The four screams resonate so loudly that Ren doesn’t even need to check. He knows it’s them. 

His phone buzzes. 

Goro: Just you and the lordling now, trickster. -Sora

He doesn’t offer up a response. 

Sora leads the police to all the bodies. Just more puppets on strings. 

She leads them to Itsuki, who’s arrested on the spot.

She sees the look on his face when he sees her. He knows. He knows that everyone else is gone.

She smirks wildly. 

_The game’s only just beginning._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche-locks are actually really fun to write! Yes, Phoenix finally shows up in this chapter!

Itsuki finds himself being led from a cramped cell to the Visitor’s Room for the third time this year. 

“Rrgh…” he mutters. “Why does this always happen to me?” 

A pair of attorneys walk over with a spirit medium. 

“Itsuki.” Phoenix says.

The bluenette doesn’t respond. 

“Alright, I’m going to need you to explain what the hell is going on and why you’ve been arrested for apparently killing MY SISTER AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS?!” Sae practically tackled the glass, and Itsuki leaped back. 

He sighed. 

“I’m telling you right now, I didn’t do it. And for your Magatama, I didn’t hire anyone or ask anyone to do it for me either.” 

Phoenix squinted. 

“No Psyche-locks. He’s telling the truth, Sae.” 

Sae’s eyes narrowed. 

“Then who did?!” 

“I don’t know.” Itsuki muttered. 

Six Psyche-Locks appear in front of the boy’s face. 

“Itsuki, you’re really going to make this hard for me?” Phoenix whispered. “Seriously, how do you keep a secret so deeply that there are more than 5 locks?! I’ve defended you quite a few times, can’t you trust me?” 

“You know what?! I can’t!” Itsuki leaps out of his seat and slams his hands on the small ledge in front of him. “I just lost almost everyone I love in the span of three days, so forgive me if I’m a little distrustful!” 

Looking up close, Phoenix can really see that this situation has done a number on the bluenette. Itsuki’s hands were balled into fists, in a feeble attempt to stop himself from shaking, his bottom lip quivered, and his eyes shone with unshed tears, and that’s not even counting the bruises and cuts on his body.

“Hey, buddy… are you doing okay?” Maya asked, trying to defuse the situation. 

“Well, let’s see here, this girl is toying with me and my friends, I failed in my duty as a leader to protect them, and now my friends and only reasons to live are all half-dead, and I’m being framed for their murder. So, yeah, just fucking fantastic!” Itsuki yelled bitterly, before being yelled at by the guard to calm down. 

The boy collapsed into his seat, and that’s when Phoenix noticed. 

“A psyche-lock broke.” He said. “Who’s this girl?”

Itsuki’s eyes widened. 

“...all we know about her is that her name is Sora.” 

Another lock quivered, but it didn’t break. 

“That’s not true. You know more.” Phoenix said. “And I can prove it.” 

“Ha, try it.” The bluenette shot a burning glance at the people on the other side of the glass. 

“You keep glancing over at Maya’s phone.” Phoenix said. “There’s one other person left. And I know who it is.” 

“Hm?” Itsuki looked up. 

Phoenix went through the medical files. 

“There’s two names missing. Yours… and Ren’s.”

Another psyche-lock shattered. 

“He’s the only one that can resist her.” Itsuki muttered. “Wildcard. He has more than one Persona. He can protect Arsene.” 

“Now, why would that matter?” Sae finally spoke up again. 

“Hmph.” Itsuki’s blue eyes turned cold once again. A defense mechanism.

“Alright, Itsuki. Let’s talk about something else. These medical files… they all show the same thing. It’s like they’re sleeping, but there’s little to no brain activity.”

Itsuki flinched at those words. 

“Are you sure that only two names are missing?” The bluenette whispered hoarsely. “No one else got away?”

“I’m sure, Itsuki. I’m sorry… but there are all the names of the former Mirage Masters and Phantom Thieves. Except their former leaders, of course.”

“There’s nothing ‘former’ about it. We’re still being targeted, and we still have our abilities.” Itsuki said, snapping his fingers and summoning a small spark in his hand. 

“Alright then… so, what is Sora doing?”

“She’s… I don’t know…” Itsuki put his head in his hands. 

“I think I know this ‘Sora’ you’re looking for, Itsuki.” 

“Y-You do?!” 

“Take that. A file on Sora Suzuki, the notorious identity thief. She has…”

“...Long black hair that she keeps braided and piercing blue eyes?” Itsuki looked up, hopefully. 

“Exactly.”

Another psyche-lock breaks. 

“Okay, then… Sora Suzuki was said to work in Masayoshi Shido’s conspiracy, and that’s why she didn’t ever get caught.”

“So it _is_ that Sora…” 

“Yes, Itsuki. Now, Sora worked with Shido… and most likely Wakaba Isshiki’s cognitive psience division.”

“So, you’ve figured it out. She’s a Persona user.” 

“...I had an inkling.”

One more lock breaks. 

“Two more. Stay with me, Itsuki.”

“Where else can I go?” 

“Now, from what I’ve heard from you guys… Personas are based off of the soul, correct? So if she’s an identity thief… perhaps she can steal other’s identities? Or… their Personas?

“You got it.”

One lock remains. 

“...Ren can keep himself safe because Arsene is the reflection of his soul, and he can pile other personas above it to protect himself.” Phoenix mutters. 

“...” 

Itsuki doesn’t even need to respond. The last lock shatters.

“If Ren can defeat her, there’s a chance he could take the Personas and Mirages back to their users. We don’t know, it’s just hope at this point… and I’m too scared to think what might happen if…” 

The tears finally spill out of Itsuki’s eyes. 

The guard walks over. 

“Kid, you gotta go. The prosecutor wants to interrogate you.” 

Itsuki’s head immediately snaps up, and he wipes the tears off his face. The look of sadness that he had on a split second before was replaced by a neutral look, that was almost robotic. 

“Of course.” He got up and left, leaving Phoenix, Maya, and Sae.

“I’m worried about that kid…” Sae said. 

“Yeah… the fact that he was able to hide his emotions so readily is…” Phoenix trailed off. 

Maya frowned. “I-I guess we should go check on Pearlie.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to say something right now, the comments have a small discussion on what I should do for Sora’s persona and I’m going to say rn: I’m pretty sure I’m going to take some ideas from there so avoid that if you don’t want spoilers!

Phoenix looked up from the papers in front of him. 

“We’re up against Prosecutor von Karma…” He whispered. “Franziska.”

“She’s a tough opponent… and she doesn’t go easy.” Maya muttered. 

“There has to be a way to get this… Sora onto the stand.” Sae said. 

“According to the official records, she practically dropped off the map after the conspiracy fell apart.” Phoenix replied. “How do you get a person that’s been MIA for three months on the stand?” 

Sae fell into a contemplative silence.

Pearl looked up. 

“What’s happening to all of them?” She whispered. 

“I don’t even understand it, Pearls…” Phoenix said back. “Something about stolen Personas and magical realms. It was a lucky guess, but I barely know what it means. All I know is that these poor kids won’t survive unless they get their Personas or Mirages back… and that’s dependent on Ren being able to take her out.” 

Phoenix looked up. 

“We gotta get to the courthouse. All we can do for now is stall until we get decisive evidence or Ren comes back with the true culprit.” 

And the team fell into silence as they all filed into Sae’s car. 

The ride to the courtroom was filled with silence.

Sae and Pearl decided to try to investigate, while Maya and Phoenix would handle the case. 

“Hey, Itsuki… are you doing okay?” Phoenix muttered. 

The bluenette wiped away some tears with his sleeve, and nodded. 

“It’s okay to not be okay, y’know? I mean… well…” Maya trailed off. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll fight with all I have to give Ren the time to save my friends. If I lose my life in the process, who cares?” 

Phoenix looked up, shocked. 

“Your friends would miss you, Itsuki.” 

“Yeah, they’d mourn for a while… but they’d be alive, and that’s all that matters to me.” And Itsuki grasped his sleeve. 

~

Meanwhile, Ren’s search was coming up fruitless. 

“Sora… where are you?! I swear, I’m going to end this. If I’m going down… I’m taking you with me.” Ren’s voice started rising. “Itsuki’s already on trial for a crime he didn’t commit! Are you having fun with this?! I’m the only one alive and free, and that’s killing me!” Tears filled his eyes. “Do you know how much I’d rather join them?!” 

Sora stepped out from an alleyway. 

“Join them, eh?” 

“There you are! Now, surrender and give me all the Personas and Mirages.” 

“Why would I do that? Listen to me, Trickster… it’s not worth it. Justice, friendship, love? None of it matters. We all live and die alone.” 

“But… that’s not true.” He looked up. “Do you know how sad that sounds? I… I used to think that way, Sora, but…” 

“Save it. I don’t want your pity. It’s just a fact of life. People are idiots and power is all that matters. And the more power I have…” Sora summoned Yashiro’s sword. “...the more influence I can hold in this hell of a society.”

And she came in to strike. 

“I thought that I might be able to reason with you… but I can’t.” Ren muttered, as he parried the strike. “I don’t give mercy to those who hurt my friends.” 

And he kicks her in the stomach. 

~

“Your honor, this is completely circumstantial!” Phoenix said, trying to poke a hole in the evidence. “Static in Sakamoto’s hair could have been because he himself has Electric powers!” 

“Fool! That doesn’t change the fact that Tsubasa Oribe literally called out the defendant’s name as she fell!” Franziska said, as she whipped the desk. 

“Was that really Oribe?! From what I’ve seen, her brain scans show she may have been attacked a day earlier than the rest!” 

“Operative word being ‘May’, Phoenix Wright! These scans have barely any rhyme or reason to them, and she was found with Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, and Futaba Sakura!” 

“But-!” 

“Your case is built off the fact that the defendant told you that he found her body a day earlier, but why didn’t he report it?!”

Phoenix put his head in his hands. 

“Rrgh…!” 

_...We need a miracle right now._

“Nick…! Ask to call Itsuki up to the stand!” Maya said. 

“What?”

“I think… that maybe being able to prove that he couldn’t do something like that may actually get us another day.” 

“It’s worth a shot. Thanks, Maya.” Phoenix said. “...The defense would like to ask the defendant to take the stand.” 

Itsuki’s head snapped up. 

“The defendant doesn’t seem to be in a state where he could testify…” The judge chimed in. 

“N-No! I can do it.” Itsuki got out of his seat. 

“Are you sure, young man?” 

“I’m sure, Your Honor.” The neutral look returned to Itsuki’s face. 

And Itsuki stepped up to the stand. 

“I’d like you to testify to the events that led you to find Tsubasa’s body the first time around.” Phoenix said. “How did it happen?”

“I can do that.” Itsuki said. 

**_Witness Testimony - How I saw Tsubasa_ **

-“I didn’t find her, per se…”

-“A friend of mine brought her to the office. He found her on the street.”

-“Tsubasa… she was supposed to…” 

-“...”

“Hold it! Itsuki, what was Tsubasa supposed to do?” Phoenix asked. “You trailed off there.”

“O-Oh, right. She was supposed to come over to our friend’s house for a sleepover with us.”

“Friend?”

“Touma. She was supposed to come over to Touma’s house.” 

“And was Touma the one that brought her to the office?”

“No.”

“Then…?”

“My friend… Akira.”

“Akira?”

“Akira Kurusu.” 

“Are you sure?” Phoenix said. He knew. 

_It’s Ren, and he’s lying to protect him._


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m sure.” Itsuki said, and his blue eyes turned cold once again. 

Franziska pounced. 

“Look at him! There’s no remorse in his eyes for telling a bald-faced lie to the court! There is no Akira Kurusu in Fortuna Entertainment, and there was no Akira Kurusu in the former Phantom Thieves!” 

“I just said he was a friend. I never mentioned whether he was a Phantom Thief or a Mirage Master.”

“...Ah…” 

“He’s just a friend from school.” 

“You’ve graduated!”

“Contrary to popular belief, I am actually going to university. I passed my entrance exams, and I got offers, so why not?” 

“You’re… going to university even as president of a famous entertainment company?” Phoenix said. 

“It’s always smart to have a backup plan, and a degree in business would surely help me in my career.”

_Sae probably thinks I’m an idiot for not looking into this._

“But… how do you deal with the workload?!”

“No pressure could beat the sheer pressure I put on myself, hahaha!” Itsuki winced, almost cringing at how bad of an idea it was to make a joke at this time, and dodging the lash that came his way. 

“...Would you like to change your plea to Temporary Insanity, Phoenix Wright?” Franziska said. 

“No, I’m sure my client didn’t do it.” Phoenix muttered. 

“Well then, it’s time for my victory over you.” And Franziska whipped the desk. 

“It won’t happen. He’s innocent.”

“We can’t exactly ask Touma Akagi if he could confirm the defendant’s alibi, seeing as how he’s unconscious!”

“Maybe we could ask his parents!” Phoenix yelled out. 

“Touma’s parents are gone. He lives with his grandfather, and he wasn’t home that night.” Itsuki muttered under his breath. 

Franziska and Phoenix both shut up at that. 

“W-Well, circling back to the ‘Akira Kurusu’ lie, there is no way you met him at university!”

“How the hell do you know that?! Am I not allowed to have a life outside Fortuna?!” Itsuki lost his cool for a second…

...which proved to be a mistake. 

“Well, I had Scruffy over there gather the records from your university. No Akira Kurusu exists.” Franziska whipped the table and smirked. 

_Itsuki, I’m begging you, tell the truth!_

“Itsuki…” Phoenix spoke up. “I can’t help you if you’re not telling the truth.”

Itsuki clicked his tongue. 

“Okay, you caught me…” 

_Yes!_

“I didn’t meet Akira at university.”

_No!_

“I met him randomly at Seiren one day and he told me he went to the same Uni I did. I guess that was a lie.” Itsuki rolled his eyes. “I guess that makes sense. I just never noticed because he said he was an art major and the business classes I take are in different sections.”

“Itsuki…” Phoenix muttered. “I need you to tell me the truth. Now.” 

“I am.” 

Phoenix flicked through the court record. 

_I need to stall… but I can’t let that lie slide by any longer._

“The leader of the Phantom Thieves has had many aliases. We don’t even know all of them… but one of his favorites is Akira Kurusu.” 

“...!” Itsuki’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry, Itsuki... but this is a search for the truth. And I can’t let that lie slide by just because you’re trying to protect Ren.”

“P-Protect?!” Franziska yelled. “Phoenix Wright, you will explain right now!” 

“Amamiya is searching for who he believes the true culprit is. Sora Suzuki.” 

Franziska’s eyes widened and she whipped Phoenix. 

“Sora Suzuki has resurfaced?!” 

“Yes. Apparently she worked in Isshiki’s Cognitive Psience division and has a… Mirage of her own.”

“Persona. Sora is most likely a Persona user.” Itsuki corrected. 

“Persona. Right.” Phoenix said. “...What’s the difference?”

“Personas are born from your soul, Mirages are actual people from another realm that you have to be physically linked to.”

“O-Okay?” 

Itsuki sighed, and Franziska chimed in. 

“So… you’re saying Sora Suzuki is behind all of this?!” 

“Yes. Amamiya has seen her.”

Franziska whipped the bench. 

“The prosecution would like to request an extra day to look into Sora Suzuki. She’s been on the top of the most wanted list for the last six months.” 

The judge agreed, and the gavel was slammed. An end to the first day. 

Itsuki sat in the defendant lobby, eyes cold. 

“Itsuki, I know you were trying to protect him, but-” Phoenix started. 

Itsuki cut Phoenix off. 

“Once Franziska starts looking into Sora, there’s no way she’ll be convinced. Stalling for time and giving Ren a chance is the only way this is ending.” Itsuki muttered. “I’m not upset, I knew you would bust my lie from the beginning. It was just a desperate attempt to stall the trial and get you all to look for someone that doesn’t exist.”

Phoenix sighed. 

_Ren, you’d better find her soon, or Itsuki’s going to be executed!_


	9. Chapter 9

Ren threw a kick at Sora’s head, and leaped into a tree while she was stunned. 

_The air is my domain, Sora!_

A quick text from Phoenix had given Ren all the information he needed. Sora Suzuki, the legendary identity thief. Probably worked with Futaba’s mom.

Sora started chasing him through the branches, and Ren began leaping from tree to tree. 

Personas began clamoring in Ren’s head. Their voices converged into one word, over and over. 

_Run! Run! Run! Run!_

“Rrgh… Sukukaja!” Ren yelled, and he just kept going faster. 

_Just keep running. Just keep running. Just keep running!_

Sora started to close the difference between them. 

_Why is she getting closer?! ...Oh no! Oh no no no…!_

Ren had an epiphany. 

_Sora has Yashiro’s off-the-charts speed stat and Sumire’s insane gymnastics abilities!_

He quickly began to formulate a plan. 

_Okay, so running isn’t the solution. She has the abilities of all of us. Sumi’s gymnastics and Yashiro’s speed make her almost unstoppable… but if I can hit weaknesses before she can switch!_

Ren stopped and turned around, pulling a knife out of his sleeve. 

“Persona!” He yelled, and his glasses turned into the familiar mask. His black coat appeared around him. 

“So, you’re finally going to face me, eh?” Sora said. “Dance, Carmen!” 

Ren only replied with a call of “Bufudyne!” 

“Ha!” She switched to Goemon and it bounced off her easily. 

However, she didn’t see the Agidyne right behind it. 

“Agh!”

Sora was knocked down. 

Ren pointed his gun at her head. 

“Don’t even try it. Surrender all the Personas and Mirages.” 

“Never!” She said, and she shot a Psiodyne back at Ren. 

Ren crushed a Magic Mirror under his heel, and that set a Makarakarn up. 

It reflected back at Sora, who blocked it with no problem. 

“Freidyne!” Ren yelled. 

“I’m not falling for that twice! Makarakarn!” Sora yelled, as she switched to Tharja and took advantage of the magic-repelling skill and her resistance. 

“Garudyne!” She yelled, before freezing. “W-What?! Why isn’t it working?!” 

“Agidyne!” Ren yelled, and it threw Sora back. “You’re forgetting. The name for wind spells to a Mirage Master? It’s _Zandyne!_ ”

“...No! Agh, how could I have forgotten something like that?!” 

“I guess one of the disadvantages of taking over both Mirages and Personas is that you forget some skills have different effects.” The smirk was evident in Ren’s voice. 

“Th-This isn't over!” Sora yelled. 

“It is! Give it up!”

“N-No!” She yelled, and a blast of Light clouded Ren’s eyes. 

“W-What?!” Ren yelled. 

“Look what you made me do! I had to summon my main persona!” Sora yelled. “Edmund, let’s end him! Vengeance and power will be ours!” 

Ren switched to a persona that blocked Bless. 

“Don’t make me call out Nemesis!”

“Nemesis?!”

“Mhm. My main mirage, actually. He tried to betray me, though, so he got the same treatment as Caeda and the rest.”

“You drained your own mirage?!”

“Mhm. You can only trust yourself. Edmund is me, so he’s the only one of these bastards I’d trust further than I could throw.”

“Edmund?”

“I thought you liked theater. From The Count of Monte Cristo, you dumbass. He was so much more fun pre-redemption arc. Pretending to be someone he’s not, getting vengeance on all those who have wronged him… he’s me.”

“...Of course. Of fucking course.” Ren rolled out of the way. 

Sora summoned her weapon. A staff. 

“This old thing hasn’t been used in a while. She’s probably desperate for some attacks.”

“So if Edmund has a staff…”

“Yeah, yeah. Nemesis has the Sword of the Creator. Much more fun to use… usually, that is.”

Sora spun her staff before getting into an attack form. 

“My girl will be perfect to deal with you, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Felltrickster and Ava_Aasimar for helping me figure out Sora’s persona/mirage! For some basis...
> 
> Edmund:  
> Kougon  
> Makougon  
> Hama  
> Mahamon  
> Bless Boost  
> Hama Boost  
> Heat Riser  
> Special Skill: Sky’s Call (How she steals Personas and Mirages.)
> 
> Nemesis:  
> Command Skills:  
> Debilitate  
> Heat Wave  
> Fatal Sword  
> Agidyne  
> Maragidyne  
> Charge  
> Concentrate
> 
> Passive Skills:  
> Sword Expertise EX  
> Fire Expertise EX  
> Mana Gain  
> Thief’s Mind (Allows her to recover SP when she dodges)  
> Victory Cry  
> Luna  
> Feather Step
> 
> Session Skills:  
> N/A, she doesn’t have teammates so she and Nemesis consider them useless. Well, while Nemesis still had a voice, that is. 
> 
> Special Performances:
> 
> Ruptured Heaven (Same thing as FE:TH)  
> Feather Dance (Allows her to show one Persona/Mirage while using another)  
> Sora’s Rebirth (Allows her to knock herself down to one HP and throw all that power behind one skill. Stacks with Concentrate/Charge.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks again to Felltrickster and Ava_Aasimar for all the ideas and help! I couldn’t have done this without you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn we at ch 10!! This chapter’s a little dark tho, be careful!

Sora’s staff struck, hitting Ren and throwing him to the ground. 

“Rrgh!” Ren flipped into the air and pulled a second knife out of his sleeve. 

Sora backflipped toward him, getting in two quick strikes before retreating to a safe distance. 

Ren threw a Psy attack, and Sora switched to Milady and bolted over with Haru’s axe. 

A quick dodge and a slash, followed by a screech from Sora. 

She quickly healed herself and had a tight-lipped frown. 

“Hm… I need to back off and recover. I’ll catch up with you later, Trickster.”

Sora vanished into the shadows. 

“No! This isn’t over!” Ren said. “...Focus!” And he activated his third eye. 

A shot in the corner of his eye… and a knife flies over to it. 

“Argh!” Sora said, stopping and clutching her shoulder. 

“It’s over! Don’t make me end this!” Ren said, aiming his gun at her head. 

“You can’t. You’re not like the traitor or like me. You aren’t beyond repair.” She said. “If you can, do it! Kill me!”

Ren placed his finger on the trigger. 

“You can’t do it, you can’t do it!” Sora taunts. 

Ren’s hands begin to shake. 

“Haha! You can’t! How are you gonna save your little friends without killing me?!” 

“I…”

“Your choice, Trickster! It’s a lose-lose situation! Either you have my blood on your hands or theirs!” 

_It’s just one shot. Close your eyes and you don’t have to see it…_

Ren’s finger tensed on the trigger. He breathed slowly… and spoke. 

“I can’t. No, I won’t.” Ren lowered the gun. “There’s another way, Sora.”

“Don’t you see?! You have to remove them from me somehow, and I won’t let them go! Killing me would release them just fine, but you can’t! Ha, it’s funny! The Phantom Trickster can’t take me out!” 

“How about this?” Ren said. 

...And he froze her hands together. 

“Ha, too easy! I’ll just me-”

“You can’t. There’s a Telekinetic barrier between the ice and your hands.”

“H-Huh…?!” 

“You’re finished.”

Ren took a deep breath.

“Sora… if you can’t atone for your actions, you need to be sent to prison. It’s hell in there, but if you wake everyone up we can protect you! You could even become friends with us!”

Sora spat. 

“Like I would _ever_ become friends with you. I’m not letting them go. They’ll have to execute me.”

“Sora, just give them to me!” 

“Ha! I’m dying proud of what I’ve done. I will face god and I will walk backwards into hell! Satan, Izanami, or whoever the hell is there will practically worship me!” 

“You’re delusional! You think you’re some powerful monster but you’re really just a broken little girl! I read your history!”

“...?!” 

“Sora Suzuki had a little sister.”

“...”

“This little sister’s name was Robin.”

“...”

“She died.”

“...”

“...Do you think she’d be proud of what you’ve become?”

“Robin is dead! I’m glad she is! She was the last thing holding me back!”

“Sora…”

“She held me back from my full potential! I’ll make the world respect and fear me!”

Ren felt a small twinge in this heart. 

“So… it was your fault.”

A twisted smirk overtook Sora’s face.

“Oh. Oh my. I see what you think.” 

“What…?”

“You think I regret not being able to protect her and her death drove me insane.” 

“You… don’t?” 

“I was the one who killed her!” Sora said, a maniacal glint in her eyes. 

“W-What?!”

“I clawed my way out of hell. It was just the two of us for so long… and she was against me joining the conspiracy.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“You so desperately want to believe I can be saved! That’s the funniest shit I’ve ever heard!” And then Sora began laughing. “I’m just another product of society!”

Ren’s gray eyes grew cold. 

“Let’s go.” He said, and he put her in a chokehold, knocking her out. 

Ren slung her over his shoulder and checked the sun. 

“It’s sunset. I should find somewhere to sleep and tie her up.” He muttered to himself. 

_Two days remain before the three day trial law kicks in and Itsuki is declared guilty. I need to get back!_


	11. Chapter 11

“Morning!” Sora said, attempting to free her hands from the ice and rope that Ren had used to tie her to a tree branch. 

“Having fun up there?” Ren said. 

“Oh, yep. I’m quite enjoying our little game of Cat and Mouse.”

“Yeah, well you lost. You’re caught, time to save Itsuki and all our friends.”

Sora smirked. 

“Hm, still feel any sympathy?”

Ren frowned. 

“Nope. I thought that maybe some small amount of humanity remained within you… and I was wrong.”

The smirk only grew wider. 

“Ha! I got Ren Amamiya to stop believing in me! Score!”

“Rrgh…”

“Even if you do get me to the courtroom, what are you going to do? Have the judge order me to release all our magical demons?”

“...I’ll figure it out. The courtroom is slowly getting used to our magic shit.”

“Operative word being slowly. And an order is nothing to me. The Phantom Thief of Hearts can’t steal a soul back? It’s funny.”

“...That’s it.” Ren muttered. “I figured it out!” 

“Figured it out? I look forward to seeing your idea fail.”

Ren felt for the beat of his persona. 

_There it is. Now to change it._

Ren slows it down ever so slightly… 

and Ryuji’s sunny smile fills his mind. 

“Blast em away!” He yells, and an electric burst throws Sora back. 

_“Thanks for the save, Pipsqueak!”_

“Ha… haha…! I did it!” Ren yelled. “I did it!” 

“You… no… no!” Sora said, feeling desperately for the presence of Captain Kidd. 

“Let’s try that again!” Ren yelled.

_“Well, well, well. Let’s see who you save next, Landlubber!”_

Another manipulation. 

_Ann, what’s your smile look like…?_

Ann’s brilliant smile filled his mind. 

_“That’s it! Keep going!”_

“Dance, Carmen!”

_“I’m here, Trickster!”_

A blast of fire hits Sora, and she smirks. 

“That freed my… oh, shit…”

“Forgot about the telekinetic barrier, didn’t you?”

“Yep. But now I can break it like this! Johanna!” 

_Damn! This may work... but I can’t let her escape!_

“Carmen! Help me stop her!”

_“Understood!”_

“...Concentrate…!” He muttered. “Now, Blazing Hell!” 

_“This is for Ann!”_

The Blazing Hell stopped Sora in her tracks. 

“Now, Captain Kidd! Charge up and let’s blast her away!” 

_“Let’s make her walk the plank, for Ryuji!”_

“You’re damn right! For Ryuji, Ann… and everyone! Agneyastra!” 

Sora collapses, and Ren grabs her and pulls off his glove. 

He touches her hand and focuses. One by one. Face by face. 

_Morgana!_

A small breeze comes over him. 

_“You truly are the Trickster...”_

_Yusuke!_

A shiver goes down his spine.

_“The world is filled with beauty and vice, teach her which is which!”_

_Makoto!_

A sense of calm washes over him. 

_“You never lost sight of who you are!”_

_Futaba!_

A small sound of keys typing rings in his ears. 

_“No mysteries… no illusions deceived you!”_

_Haru!_

A flourish, and a smell of roses wafts around him. 

_“A beautiful betrayal, Trickster!”_

_Goro!_

A brilliant light, and then darkness. 

_“Thank you, Trickster!”_

_“Eh, I could have staged a coup on my own. ...but, thanks.”_

_Sumire!_

A small scent of violets and the sound of a clock striking. 

_“...Thank you for bringing me back to my sister, Ren.”_

And then came the mirages. 

_Caeda!_

A fluttering sensation filled his chest. 

_“Haha! I’m free! Thank you!”_

_Cain!_

A warm sensation and the smell of cinnamon…

_“Thank you. Now, we must ride on!”_

_Tharja!_

A chill and a small prick on the back of his neck. 

_“Heh heh heh… Loki and I in the same place? Might be a bad idea. Under normal circumstances, that is. Kiria needs me.”_

_Virion!_

A tingling sensation. 

_“Ah, what a gentleman! Now, please help my dear Eleonora!”_

_Draug!_

The small sound of laughter and… is that the beep of a microwave?

_“Thank you. We must press on to defend our loved ones!”_

_Navarre!_

A dark thrill flooded through his fingertips. 

_“Hmph. We must return. Quickly now, Trickster. Thank you.”_

“Is that everyone?” He muttered, and he got a raucous agreement.

Ren pulled his glove back on and picked up the unconscious Sora. 

_This is it! Let’s get over there!_


	12. Chapter 12

“Day two, Nick! How ya feeling?” Maya yelled. 

“Not so good. I won’t be able to stall this trial if Franziska doesn’t cooperate with me, and there’s no way she will. Itsuki was right, there’s no way she believes the whole Sora story.” Phoenix muttered, his usual cheeriness covered by a frown. 

“Rrgh… you’re right. She’s so stubborn!”

“She hates me.”

“But we know Edgeworth isn’t dead now!” 

“She still hates me for disgracing his name.” 

Itsuki was brought into the lobby. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Phoenix immediately snapped up with a smile. 

“Hey! Don’t worry, we’ve got this!”

Itsuki narrowed his eyes. 

“I’ve had enough experience with actors to know a fake smile when I see one.” 

Phoenix still kept the cheery facade up as they entered the courtroom.   
  


_A lawyer doesn’t cry until it’s all over..._

Franziska stood at the opposite bench, her hand at her whip. 

“The prosecution believes that the claim that Sora Suzuki has resurfaced and is the true culprit is absolutely false. There has been no evidence that she is anywhere near Tokyo at the moment.” 

“Objection! She’s an identity thief! Her abilities as recognized by Wakaba Isshiki would cause this exact situation!” Phoenix yelled. 

“We also have no proof that Itsuki Aoi doesn’t have similar abilities! It is the prosecution’s claim that the defendant has similar abilities to Sora Suzuki and is trying to shift the blame onto her!” 

“Prosecutor von Karma, I have to object to that statement! Oracle, a certified expert on the Metaverse and Idolasphere, had once confirmed for us Aoi’s abilities! He has healing spells, electric spells, and sword attacks, but nothing like Suzuki’s abilities!”

“Then where are they to confirm?!”

“...We have reason to believe that Oracle is one of the victims…”

“Exactly! The defendant killed her early on to silence her! We all now know that Oracle was Futaba Sakura!”

“...Rrgh…!” Phoenix put his head in his hands. 

“Hold it!” A familiar voice yelled. 

“Sae!” Phoenix yelled back. 

“Yes! And I’ve got some new evidence!” 

“We got something, Mr. Nick!” Pearl chimed in. 

“Yeah! Great job, Pearlie!” Maya yelled. 

“Take that! Some evidence showing that Oribe died a day earlier!” Sae threw a file onto the Defense’s bench. “A quick look into the security cameras between Oribe and Akagi’s houses and you find Oribe running away with her spear and a panicked look on her face, and then camera footage of Amamiya taking her body to the Fortuna Offices the next morning!” She crossed her arms and a small smirk found its way onto her face.

“W-What?!” Franziska yelled, whipping the bench. 

“Believe it, Prosecutor von Karma.”

“Argh!” 

Sae clicked her heel against the tile and slammed the bench. 

“The entire basis for this trial was that Oribe called out Aoi’s name when she was attacked! But we have proof that it wasn’t Oribe now! That only leaves the true killer!” 

“And who is this true killer?!”

“We’ve told you time and again!” Phoenix took over. “Sora Suzuki!” 

Franziska lowered her voice. 

“You have another day to find her. If not, Itsuki Aoi’s being arrested as the only possible suspect.” 

“But we just prove-” Sae started. 

“Sae. You and I both know how rigged the trial system is. We’re not getting a victory unless Ren bursts in with Sora slung over his shoulder tomorrow.”

“...Rrgh…”

Phoenix put his head in his hands. 

_One day left, Ren! Hurry up!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ren didn’t realize how hard it would be to drag an unconscious girl around Tokyo without either of them being spotted. 

“It’s the last day, the trial’s about to start, and I’m stuck here.” Ren muttered. 

LeBlanc. His only safe haven. 

“Hey, Kid…” Sojiro started. 

“Hey, dad.”

“So, she’s the one?”

“Yeah. The only problem is I can’t get into the courthouse with her.” 

“Makes sense. Are you okay?” Sojiro patted Ren on the head.

“No, I’m not okay. Itsuki’s in jail, the rest of our friends are in comas, and I have the culprit, but if I’m seen with her unconscious body by the cops that are stalking me because they still think I’m a criminal, I’m going to be arrested again!” Ren tried to stop his arms from shaking. “I don’t want to go back…” 

“I won’t let you. Remember, you’re legally my son now. I’m not going to let anything happen to you when you’re just trying to do the right thing.”

“...Thanks. Dad, can I use the payphone? I had to shut mine off because the police could use it to track me.”

“Sure, kid. Who are you calling?”

“Phoenix Wright. Let’s see if the Turnabout Terror can tell me how to get her in there.”

He pulled out a small notepad that had the number written on it. 

_Ring…_

“Come on, pick up…!”

_Ring…_

“Phoenix, please…!”

_Ring…_

“Phoenix!”

_Ring… click._

“Wright and Co. Law Offices, how may we help you?”

“Phoenix! It’s Ren!”

A sigh of relief came from the other line. 

“Ren! It’s good to hear from you! Did you find her?!”

“Yeah! I did… the problem is she’s unconscious and the moment I leave LeBlanc I run the risk of running into a cop and being arrested on the spot.”

“...Oh no.”

“Yeah. Got any ideas?” 

“Just one, and it’s a long shot. Give me a minute. Can I call you back from this number?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Alright then. Be safe!”

“I will.”

Ren hung the phone up and came face to face with Sora Suzuki, fully conscious and with the Sword of the Creator at Sojiro’s throat. 

“Shit.” 

_Alright, what can I do here…? Ah!_

“Bufudyne!” He yelled, and the ground beneath her feet froze. She slipped and crashed to the ground. 

Ren then pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. 

“You’re not using your persona. It doesn’t work when you’re not. You’re bluffing.” Sora smirked. 

Ren fired a bullet into her shoulder. 

“Still think I’m bluffing?”

“...Concentrate!”

Ren knocked the staff out of her hands, before hearing the sound of a sword slashing at him. 

_“Joker, this is some sort of special performance!”_

Ren flipped back before mentally replying. 

_Necronomicon, what do you mean?_

_“I mean… I mean that this is a last-ditch effort! The skill is called Sora’s Rebirth and it knocks her HP down to one and allows her to put all that power behind a single strike! And it stacks with Concentrate!”_

_...Oh fuck._

“Kougon!” Sora yelled, and an impossibly bright blast of light came at Ren. 

_It’s over… I’m sorry!_

_“No!”_ And a sound of the light dissipating reached Ren’s ears. 

A Final Guard. 

_Necronomicon? Thanks._

_“Any time, Trickster! I just need time to recharge before I can do it again, so take her out quickly!”_

_Understood!_

And Ren threw his knife. 

It hit Sora in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. 

“Rrgh…! How dare you?!” She yelled, trying to get up. 

“Can you just relax for two seconds? I can make you some tea!” Ren muttered. 

“Shut up! I don’t want any of your damn tea!”

“Can’t you just accept you lost?”

“Never!”

Ren sighed. 

_Here we go again…_

_“Just kill her already, will ya?”_ Loki spoke. 

_“Loki, no!”_ Robin Hood fired back. 

_“Loki, yes!”_

_I’m not killing her! Now everyone shut up, I’m trying to focus!_

_“Don’t shut up!”_ Arsene teased. 

_You’re not helping!_

Ren bolted over to Sora, almost a blur. 

_Thanks, Navarre._

_“Hmph. Good use of my abilities.”_ And a small feeling of approval emanated off of him. 

And then he held her in a chokehold. 

_C’mon…!_

And Sora finally fell unconscious. 

And then the phone began to ring. 

“Phoenix!” Ren exclaimed, and he quickly healed Sojiro and bolted over to the phone. 

“Hey! Okay, this is going to sound crazy to you…” Phoenix spoke from the other line. 

“As long as you don’t make me trust a cop, I’m fine.” 

“...”

“You’re going to make me trust a cop, aren’t you?” 

“Yep.”

“In what universe would the leader of the Phantom Thieves trust a cop?!”

“Okay, but Detective Gumshoe is a bumbling, lovable idiot! He couldn’t hurt you if he tried!”

“He’s still a cop!” 

“Miles ordered him to take you to the courthouse!”

“Miles? Oh, right, your boyfriend. How’s he doing, anyway?” 

“He’s doing fine. Still in Germany.”

“Ah. ...So… you’re vouching for this cop?”

“Sae, Maya, Miles, Pearls, me, and even Franziska all agree that Gumshoe couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried!”

“...”

“Sae says that he was a friend of Makoto’s dad. He’s like an uncle to her. He wouldn’t dare hurt one of her friends.”

“...Hm…”

“...And Detectives Shirogane, Satonaka, and Sanada have agreed to come along too. They mentioned something about helping out a fellow Persona User?”

_...Naoto, Chie, and Akihiko!_

“O-Okay. I’ll do it.” Ren muttered. 

_If it’s them, then maybe…_

“They’ll be over to pick you up soon.”

“Okay.” 

Ren spent the entire time waiting practicing how to run at a moment’s notice. 

The car pulled up and Ren dragged Sora and sat in the back with Chie and Akihiko. Naoto drove while Gumshoe was in the passenger’s seat. 

“We heard what happened to you…” Chie muttered. “The police department can really suck, and I’m so sorry about that. We’re here for you.”

“It’s not _your_ fault.” Ren muttered, not quite believing what he was hearing. 

“But it is. The culture around the office is absolutely terrible, and the department needs serious reforms.” Naoto chimed in. “There’s only so much a few detectives can change.”

Ren stayed silent. 

Akihiko tried to break the silence. 

“Naoto, how much longer until…?”

“Five more minutes.” 

And then the awkward silence continued for the rest of the car ride. 

“Sensitive Evidence.” That’s what they called her body. And then Ren stood outside the courtroom. 

_Time to channel my power of being overdramatic!_

“The court finds the defendant, Itsuki Aoi…”

“Hold it!” Ren said, running in with Sora in his arms. 

_This is it! The home stretch!_


	14. Chapter 14

Itsuki looked up. 

_...He got her!_

The cuts and stings on his body from a week in absolute hell stopped hurting in the sheer relief. He finally felt some strength in his mind. 

_Just enough. Just enough EP to heal myself up…_

_“Itsuki, do it. You’ve been in pain for far too long.”_

_Chrom! Where have you been?!_

_“I’ve been here, you’ve just been too lost in your own head to hear me.”_

_Nngh… makes sense. Help me out?_

_“Of course.”_

“Diarahan…” Itsuki muttered, and he felt the cuts close up and the bruises heal almost instantly. 

And then he turned to Ren. 

“You look like hell.” 

“I just got back.”

“Haha...”

“You’re not much better yourself. Did you sleep at all?”

“A few minutes here and there.”

“When this is over I’m crashing into bed and no one is waking me up.”

“Same here.”

Ren turned his attention to the judge. 

“This is the true culprit! Sora Suzuki!”

Franziska whipped the bench. 

“This unconscious girl?! How would we know?!”

“Check her fingerprints.” Ren yelled. “Or if she’s burned them off, her dental records. She worked for Masayoshi Shido, you should have all this info.”

Sae smirked. 

“I worked on Shido’s case, I know you have the records.”

Phoenix slammed his hand on the bench. 

“The defense requests that this girl be identified!”

The judge slammed his gavel and ordered the identification. 

“We have the results back! By the dental records, it’s her!” A bailiff yelled. 

Franziska sputtered. 

“Well, she’s unconscious! You can’t get anything out of her!”

Ren smirked. 

“Bring her over here, and make sure she’s restrained, she may try to attack again.” 

Sora was cuffed and held by the bailiffs… and then Ren whispered. 

“Samerecarm.”

Sora’s eyes opened and she aimed a kick at Ren. 

He dodged easily and she looked around her. 

“A courtroom, eh? Well, looks like it’s my move.” She whispered. “Trickster, Lordling? I’ll be the one winning this game.” 

Ren looked up at the Bailiffs, who didn’t seem to notice her speech. 

_Aw, come on!_

Phoenix started to fly into action. 

“The defense would like to call Sora Suzuki to the stand!”

“The prosecution concurs.” Franziska muttered. 

Sora walks up to the stand, her braid coming undone and her body covered in dirt. 

**_Witness Testimony - What’s going on?!_ **

-“I-I don’t even know why I’m here!”

-“I was walking down the street when I was suddenly attacked by that boy with black hair!”

-“Could someone explain to me what’s happening?!”

Ren’s eyes went cold behind his glasses. 

“You attacked me first.”

“I didn’t, I swear!”

“I still have the marks from your staff, Sora!” 

“T-That’s not my name!”

Phoenix, Ren, and Itsuki caught that statement at the same time. 

_Check!_

Phoenix slammed his hand against the desk. 

“We’ve positively identified you by your Dental Records! You are Sora Suzuki!”

Sora’s eyes widened for a split second before she dropped the facade.

“Fine. You got me, I am Sora Suzuki. But, how are you going to prove it?! I’m not in possession of the Personas and Mirages! It’s the Trickster over there who has them!”

“Wakaba Isshiki’s records show that-”

“That what? I had the skill four or five years ago? The nature of Personas is that they grow and change with the person! I could have given up that ability!”

Itsuki breathed deeply. 

_Chrom, are you thinking what I’m thinking?_

_“Itsuki, you don’t have to-!”_

_It’s the only way to prove it. Are you with me?_

_“...Yes. Good luck, Itsuki. If you die, I’m sending your sister to avenge your death.”_

_Ha! Tell Luci I’ll see her alive next time Ren takes me to the Smash house!_

_“I hope you can keep that promise…”_

Itsuki’s eyes were filled with an electric passion. 

_I’m finally myself again, and that’ll give me the strength to pull off this crazy plan! It’s time for a show they’ll never forget!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, two updates in a day! Couldn’t resist putting this one up! Super proud of it, hope y’all enjoy!

Itsuki tapped the lock on his handcuffs and they fell to the ground. 

_Locktouch comes in handy once again!_

He rolled his jacket sleeve up, and started walking over to Sora. 

The bailiffs tried to rush him, but Ren put a wall of ice between them. It shattered after a second and pinned them to the wall. 

Franziska tried to whip him, but Itsuki pulled an Attack Mirror out of his pocket and reflected the whip back. 

Ren whispered. 

“Itsuki, what the hell are you doing?!”

And then his eyes widened. 

“No. No no no. You’re crazy. This isn’t supposed to be how it goes. _I’m_ supposed to come up with the bullshit plans and you’re supposed to try to stop me. Not the other way around! Itsuki, don’t you fucking dare!”

A deep breath… 

...and Itsuki reaches over, and quickly places Sora’s cuffed hands on his arm. 

“What was the skill called?” Itsuki smirked. “It was Sky’s Call, if I’m not mistaken. Why don’t you just say that, and prove once and for all you’re not the identity thief?”

_Let’s see how you counter this gambit._

“Damned if I do, damned if I don’t. I like this trick, Lordling. Sacrificing your Queen to checkmate the enemy King.” She whispered. “Too bad it won’t work.” A smirk overtook her face. 

Sora yelled out “Sky’s Call!” And Itsuki’s eyes rolled back in his head.

  
...And he let out a bloodcurdling scream, collapsing to the ground 

“Itsuki!” Ren yelled.

_I honestly can’t tell if that’s the smartest or the stupidest thing he’s ever done!_

Half the Personas and Mirages said it was smart, and the other half thought that was stupid.

  
While Ren was trying to settle the debate, Phoenix pounced.

“That’s it! She is the thief!” He yelled. “He wouldn’t have fallen like that if it wasn’t her!”

Falchion appeared in Sora’s hands and she picked the lock on her cuffs faster than lightning. 

“And how exactly are you planning to take me out? Maziodyne!” She yelled, as she bolted out. 

Ren switched over to Captain Kidd, and bolted after her. But… she turned around and said one more thing. 

“You don’t have your knights, how are you going to catch me in time?” 

And then she left the courtroom. 

Ren thought for a second. 

_Knights… horses… Horses translate into motorcycles here… Makoto and Touma!_

Ren helped a bailiff up. 

“Where are they?!”

“They?!”

“Her victims!”

“There were too many, so we took them to a courtroom we’re not using right now!”

“Great, thanks!”

Ren bolted through the halls and found the only courtroom with no voices coming from it.

Personas and Mirages began clamoring inside Ren’s head. 

_Makoto and Touma… Makoto and Touma… there!_

He saw a familiar shock of red hair and a certain student council president next to him. 

“Okay, now how do I do this…?”

Ren placed one hand on each of their foreheads and visualized their smiles and the energy of their Personas. 

_“You’re doing it!”_ Johanna spoke. 

_“Keep going!”_ Cain yelled. 

And suddenly a blast of radioactive blue and fiery red flashed before his eyes, and Makoto and Touma’s eyes burst open. 

“Rrgh!”

“Hya!” 

Makoto kicked him in the stomach and Touma placed his lance at Ren’s throat. 

“Wait…” Touma muttered. 

“Ren?!” Makoto’s eyes widened. 

“Long story short, everyone got caught except me, I have all the Personas and Mirages except Chrom, Itsuki was on trial for all your murders, Sora’s getting away, and I can’t catch her alone!”

Touma demanifested his lance and he and Makoto locked eyes. 

“Which way did she go?” Makoto said. 

“Necronomicon says she went south.”

“Great.” Touma said. 

“Persona!”

“Carnage Form!” 

They got onto their motorcycles and looked at Ren. 

“What are you waiting for?! Get on!” Makoto yelled. 

“Oh, I think I can keep up. Caeda?” 

_“Let’s fly!”_

“Oh. Rocket Pegasus.” Touma said. “South would be out that wall, right?” 

“Yep.” Makoto said. 

And at the next moment, the three of them drove directly through the wall and onto the road, driving where Necronomicon said she was. 

“Come on, Johanna! I know you can go faster, no need to slow down for the boys!”

“Ha, you think we can’t keep up?” 

Johanna and Cain shot off and Ren and Caeda could barely keep up. 

“There she is!” Ren said, his Third Eye allowing him to see her through the speed. 

“Great!” Makoto yelled, as she and Touma swerved to corner her. 

“It’s over, Sora! You’ve got no strength left!” Makoto said, revving Johanna’s engine. 

“I’ve got plenty! Maziodyne!”

“Tharja, Makarakarn!” Ren yelled, and he blocked the spell. 

_It’ll take too much time to find the beat of Chrom and Itsuki’s bond, and I run the risk of accidentally capturing Johanna or Cain._

_...This is it. The final battle._


	16. Chapter 16

“Rrgh…!” 

Sora pulled out the Sword of the Creator. 

And she sent out the whip. 

Touma blocked it with his lance and pulled back. 

...And the sword flew out of her hands. 

“Ha!” Ren yelled. 

...That is, until it disappeared into a flash of light and reappeared in her hands. 

“...Damn. She knows that trick.” Touma muttered. 

_“He means a Mirage Master’s trick. If you lose your weapon we can disappear and reappear in a split second.”_ Virion added. 

_Ah. Makes sense._

_“Look out!”_ Necronomicon yelled. 

Ren’s attention flew back to the fight at hand, and he summoned a sword out of pure instinct. 

_Thanks, Cendrillon! ...Or do you prefer Kasumi?_

_“Haha. Either works for me. I am both now.”_

Ren sent out a wild kick that knocked her back. 

Sora slashes, and Ren switches to Tharja and puts up an ice wall. 

It shatters and pins her to the wall. Where Touma and Makoto promptly threaten her from a safe distance. 

“Give up, Suzuki.” Makoto muttered darkly. 

“It’s over. Surrender yourself and Chrom.” Touma said. “Or…” He pressed his lance to her throat. 

Sora smirked. 

“I’m going to burn this away.”

Necronomicon quickly disproved that bluff, and Ren told the pair. 

“Haha, I can see your fear. You two remember the pain I caused you.”

“We’re. Not. Scared.” Makoto said, a barely-hearable waver in her voice. 

Touma pushed his lance closer to her neck. 

“Not thinking straight, are you, Hero?” She said. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Haha. Well, no matter.” Sora placed her chin atop the lance, and suddenly the boy closed his eyes and he started shaking in pain. 

“Rrgh...!” 

Ren’s eyes widened. 

_No! I won’t let it-!_

And then something kicked in. Shield of Love. 

_Draug, what are you?!_

_“I believe in you, Trickster! You’ll save us!”_

Touma’s knocked out of the way and Ren takes the hit. Cain is saved… and Draug is taken. 

Ren fights through the pain and grabs his gun, and Makoto follows suit. 

“It’s over! Give it up!”

Sora yelled out “Glacier Strike!” And Ren used Fatal Sword on her…

And it wasn’t very effective. 

“Feather Dance.” She said simply. “You see Draug while I’m actually using Chrom.”

“So, you think you’re so smart, huh?” Touma said, as he dragged himself off the ground and summoned his lance. “Well, you’re forgetting… I’m the embodiment of Chrom’s weaknesses.”

And he launched an Inferno Strike, and right behind it, Makoto fired off a Vajra Blast. 

“Tetrakarn!” Sora yelled, and the attacks were reflected back. The duo was thrown back. 

It seemed hopeless. Ren chucked his knife into her shoulder… but that only aggravated her. 

“Just you and me, Trickster. The Knights are back out, and I’ve got the Lordling too.”

She used Draug’s powers to obliterate the ice shards holding her in place, and fell off the wall. She healed the wound in her shoulder, and reached her hand out to Ren. 

“...No…!”

“...Not you…!” 

Ren turned around to see Touma and Makoto fighting to pull themselves up. 

They both were using Touma’s lance for support. 

Makoto and Touma’s eyes glowed a radioactive blue and a fiery red respectively. 

“H-How?!” Sora yelled. “You two should be unconscious!”

Touma smirked. 

“Don’t you know? A hero is invincible when he’s fighting for someone else! Especially when it’s someone he cares about!”

Makoto chimed in. 

“Exactly. I’m not letting anything happen to my little brother, and I’ll make you regret being born after I’m done with you!”

They each raised one hand to the sky and screamed. 

“Cain!”

“Johanna!”

“Wild Ecstasy!”

“Atomic Flare!”

And then they spoke in unison.

“Rider’s Duet!”

The newly unlocked Duo Art knocked Sora to the floor, and it took the last bits of energy from the pair. 

“It’s… all up to you…!”

“You can… do it…!”

Ren took the opportunity to retrieve Chrom and Draug. 

_Chrom!_

An electric tingling and a warmth spread through his fingertips. 

_“Itsuki knew you would save the both of us. Thank you.”_

_Draug!_

The familiar beep of a microwave and Mamori’s Laughter once again rang in his ears. 

_“That’s it, Trickster. Thank you.”_

Ren thought for a second. And then he grabbed a pair of gloves out of his bag and put them on her hands. 

“Sora Suzuki, you’ve been defeated.” He said to her. “I noticed something when you tapped your chin onto Touma’s lance. He was in pain… but it was taking too long. You weren’t using Sky’s Call! You can only use it with your hands!”

“How did you…?!” She said, as she tried to pull the gloves off her hands. 

...But Ren was faster. He cuffed her. 

“Stole a pair off one of the Bailiffs!” He said with a smirk. 

He quickly Samerecarmed his companions and handed them a couple of Haru’s Moonlight Carrots that he had on him. 

After dragging Sora onto Caeda’s Rocket Pegasus, the three of them drove/flew as fast as they could back to the courthouse. 

“Pal, you’re coming with me!” Gumshoe yelled, as he dragged her off to a holding cell. 

“No! I am Sora Suzuki! The great identity thief! How could a stupid Trickster defeat me?!”

Ren looked over and spoke up. 

“I have my friends to rely on, Sora. You… have nothing. Checkmate.”

_That’s the end of Sora. Just one last thing to do now!_


	17. Chapter 17

Ren, Makoto, and Touma bolted over to the courtroom where the rest of the teams were being kept. 

Sae, Sojiro, Ayaha, and Maiko were in there, and Touma and Makoto almost tackled them in hugs. 

“Come on, guys. Don’t scare us like that again.” Sae said. 

Sojiro sniffed. 

“Kids, after this, no more adventures for a while. Our hearts can’t take it.”

Maiko’s eyes were glassy with tears. 

“Sojiro’s right. At least three months. Please.”

Ayaha was the only one who let her relieved tears run free. 

“We got so scared when we couldn’t find you two in here. We thought something had happened… but this is good.” 

Makoto and Touma smiled. 

“It’s over. We won.” Makoto said, looking relieved. 

“She’s being taken to the detention center now.” Touma confirmed. 

The two of them looked at each other. 

Makoto crossed her arms and Touma smirked. 

“It’s your show now, Renren!”

Ren nodded and started looking through everyone. 

_There she is!_

He reached over and touched Tsubasa on the head. 

_You’ve been out the longest. Wake up, Tsubasa. We miss you._

Ren felt Caeda’s presence fade in a burst of pink as he thought of Tsubasa’s smile. One last message. 

_“Thank you for bringing me back to the other half of my soul…”_

_No problem, Caeda._

Tsubasa woke up in a panic, looked around her and screamed. 

“Tsubasa! It’s fine, I’m going to fix everyone up now!” Ren yelled, over Tsubasa’s crazed screaming. 

Tsubasa looked over curiously, and stopped screaming. 

Ren put his hands on Futaba and Mamori’s foreheads next. 

_I need my little sister back! And Fortuna needs theirs!_

Each smile being visualized. Each heart being intertwined back with their Persona or Mirage. 

A green blast and a yellow one. Futaba and Mamori flew into standing positions, and Mamori grabbed her axe. 

Ren looked at the two of them. 

“It’s over. Don’t worry.” 

Mamori’s axe vanished and the panicked look left Futaba’s eyes. 

Ren paced around the room, tapping Ryuji and Ann on the head. 

_Carmen, Captain Kidd… Thanks for the help, but they need you more than I do._

A flash of red and another of electric yellow. 

And after that, Ren wakes everyone up, one by one. 

Each person leaps up and smiles when they realize that Ren did it. He defeated her. 

_Just one last person… thanks, Chrom. Itsuki, get up!_

Ren places his hand on Itsuki’s forehead and a flash of blue fills his mind. 

Itsuki opens his eyes slowly, and gets up. 

“I knew you’d be able to do it.”

Ren punched him in the shoulder lightly. 

“That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

“Haha…” Ren trailed off. “Momko and Sojiro made us promise no more adventures for a while.”

Itsuki smiled. 

“Oh, definitely. I may have been asleep for a while, but that doesn’t mean that I’ve caught up on the month of sleep I'm going to need after I’m free. 

Phoenix burst in with a file and some news. 

“Sora confessed! She says she’d do it again!”

The entire room looked shocked at him. 

And then he looked over at Ren and Itsuki. 

“She also has a message for you two.” He muttered. 

Ren grabbed the file that was held out to him, and was greeted with neat handwriting. 

“Trickster, Lordling? Good game. I’ve been checkmated, and I know when to cut and run. I’ll see you in hell, when I drag you there with me!”

Ren closed the file and handed it back. He winked and smirked. 

“She admits defeat. And she says she’s going to drag us down to hell, when I’m literally Satan. I don’t think that’s going to work.”

Itsuki laughed slightly. 

“I don’t think we have time to worry about her. Let’s head back to LeBlanc and have something to eat. I don’t know about you all, but prison food isn’t exactly the most appetizing thing I’ve ever tried.”

Ren then noticed how tired and hungry he was. 

“Damn, you’re right. And living off granola bars for three days makes you crave something quite a bit more… oh, screw it, I’m too tired to talk fancy, let’s go home and eat!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Itsuki yelled jokingly. “Don’t worry guys, I won’t actually drink. I’m not Momko.” 

Everyone laughed at that, and Maiko showed some mock offense before she and Sojiro hugged all the kids. 

_We did it! We won! It’s all over…!_


	18. Epilogue

Sojiro and Maiko clinked their drinks and smiled. 

“Ha!” Ann yelled, slamming a triple chocolate cake onto the bar. “Party time!!”

Everyone cheered and sipped their sodas or coffee. 

Ren put on Reincarnation and everyone started singing or vibing along. 

A few minutes later, Phoenix, Maya, Sae, and Pearl walked through the door. 

“Hey, kids! How ya doing?” Phoenix says. 

“We’re just vibing!” Ryuji yelled. “It’s time to relax, ‘eff yeah!” 

Makoto looked up. 

“Can Sis and her friends join us?” She asked. 

“Hey, if Ayaha can be here, Sae and Phoenix can!” Ren said, and everyone cheered in agreement. 

Yashiro and Goro cracked rare smiles, as they clinked their coffees. 

Ellie and Touma had called a temporary truce, as they chatted animatedly about acting techniques. 

Itsuki and Ren relished the sounds of their friends' voices, and felt just so happy knowing that they had done it. 

Tsubasa and Ann had taken to the cake, cutting slices and comparing their favorite crepe places. 

Ryuji sat with Mamori, Pearl, Maya, and Futaba, talking with them. 

Ayaha, Kiria, Sae, and Phoenix sat in the corner, taking a few sips of their sodas and coffees and chatting. 

Makoto and Haru sat at the bar, talking about mundane things and enjoying each other’s company. 

Phoenix, Ren, and Itsuki thought of one thing. 

_I wish this day would never end!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! I truly hope you enjoyed Stolen Souls, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
